My Choice
by jedi-gargoyle
Summary: For ten years now the well is sealed. Kagome lived her life and is about to marry an american guy and want to go with him to America. The day she leaves, Inuyasha suddenly appeares, but to him it was only a few hours ago, when Kagome left.
1. after ten years

**My Choice**

Should it not be the happiest day of her life? Today, she would go with John to New York, starting a new life and finally forget about the past. But first, there was one thing left to do: for the last time, Kagome went to the shrine with the bone eaters well, to say good-bye to her friends from the past. Ten years ago the gate through time had suddenly closed and she could not return to her dear friends...to her beloved hanyou. Up to now, she haven't found a reason, why the well was closed. Nothing special has happened, she just wanted to go home, get new first aid kits and some food and come back again. But the connection to the feudal era was unexpectedly broken, she couldn't return to Inuyasha.

Perhaps it was better this way.

When she reached the well, Kagome looked down into the darkness and said: "Farewell Shippo! Take care of yourself! Miroku, stay well mannered, do you hear me? Sango, I hope you will find your brother and save him. I will never forget one of you!" None of them would hear her, of course, but she needed that. But what to say to Inuyasha? She stared into the well, that was dark and empty like her mind. Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came from it. She couldn't. It was impossible to say goodbye to him, even after this long time without him. She shook her head. _That's ridiculous! I haven't seen him for ten years and I survived it. I've moved on and I will live here and now and not in the past._ "Farewell Inuyasha", she said quietly. Heavy hearted she wanted to leave the shrine.

"What the hell do you mean with 'farewell'? Are you crazy? Come back, we have a lot of things to do! And don't you dare tell me something about stupid tests! I haven't forgot about your school holidays!" Kagome stood dead in her track. This voice...how could this be? Slowly she turned her head and really...there was Inuyasha, who jumped out of the well and sparkled angry at her. "Inuyasha? How is that possible?" Was that a dream? A big bad joke? "Stupid question, through the well, of course! Come on now, Shippo is driving me crazy with his whining!" His sudden appearance made her heart jump with joy, but another part of her just wanted to run away. Like he used to be, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, dragging her back to the past. Angry, she freed her hand from his tight grip. "Let me go! And how dare you shout at me like that! After ten  
years you just popped out of nowhere and act like I was gone yesterday!" Some things never changed, but this kind of rudeness she had never expected from him.

Kagome closed her eyes to calm down a little. She was no longer a sixteen- year-old screaming girl, but a grown-up, young woman. "Excuse me, someone is waiting for me outside. Good-bye, Inuyasha." Deeply hurt she climbed up the wooden ladder, but Inuyasha was faster and jumped in front of the door. He was about to go on with his scolding, when he something began to realize. They stared at each other for a few seconds, till they finally knew, what has happened. "Damn, what's the matter? Where is your school uniform? Why did you get...older?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

hello, I'm new here and this is my first english FF. So if there are horrible grammar mistakes, sorry. The story is completed, and if you wonder, why my chapters story are so short: I have to translate them first, and that will take some time (it's not that easy, as I thought). Actually there are no chapters, because the story is not that long.  
I hope you enjoy it!


	2. let me go

He was about to go on with his scolding, when he something began to realize. They stared at each other for a few seconds, till they finally knew, what has happened. "Damn, what's the matter? Where is your school uniform? Why did you get...older?" His sad voice made her clear, that for him, really only a few hours had passed since she left for her time. "I'm not wearing the uniform for seven years now." She saw the shock in his golden eyes and hated to say the next thing: "I left the feudal era ten years ago and I couldn't come back, because the well was ... sealed." Inuyasha shook his head wildly. "No, you left a couple of hours ago and the next thing I'm hearing is your 'Farewell Inuyasha'! I'll be quite damn in trouble, if I return without you!" His aggressive tone was back and made her smile inwardly. He always got excited so easily and...  
No, her mind had to stay clear!

Gently she pushed him away from the sliding door and walked outside. "I have no clue, what happened. Believe me, I really wanted to come back to you all, but it didn't work anymore." Inuyasha sniffed the air and pulled a face disgustingly. "What's this strange scent I smell on you?" Kagome stiffened a little.   
How to explain _that _to him? He would go mad!   
"I've told John often enough about his strong aftershave." Then she looked into the hanyous eyes. "John is my fiancée."   
His look changed from disgust to anger.   
"I'm going with him to New York. We are going to marry next week."   
"No, you don't!", he shouted sulky. "And what are you going to do? With your shouting you will change nothing. Grow up, Inuyasha. Go back to your time and tell the others...how much I missed them."   
His gaze went down. "I see. – But we haven't found all the shards yet! You must come with me!" Now he looked triumphantly, because he was sure she wouldn't refuse. "I used to say once to you: I have a life in my time, too. There are duties for me to fulfill and collecting the Shikon shards is not longer one of them. Sorry, but I can't go with you." She grabbed into her pocket and pulled the glass with the shards out of it. She took his hand and laid the last connection to him in his palm. "Here, you will... need them." Her voice wasn't so confident anymore. Inuyasha laid his other hand on hers and turned it slowly around. "Keep it. So Naraku can't complete the Jewel." He closed his eyes, but she had seen the sadness in it. She could feel his disappointment, but he shouldn't affect her like that anymore!   
A new life lay ahead of her. A new life!   
She squeezed his hand and then she walked away.   
The way to her family house seemed to be so long, because her feet felt so heavy. Like her heart. It wasn't easy not to go back to Inuyasha and comfort him. But she resisted and went on.  
  
Inuyasha saw a young, blonde man with dark, blue eyes leaving the house. "Her future husband", he thought and growled quietly.  
What was his name? It sounded so strange. And where was this New York?   
He watched the young pair as they embraced and then kissed. Inuyasha clenched his fists.   
_And he is going to do much more with her._   
This thought was too unbearable for the hanyou. His jealousy got stronger every second and finally he couldn't resist the urge to separate the pair. With two jumps he reached them and tore off Kagome from the arms of her so called fiancée. "Take your dirty paws from her!" he shouted angry at his rival. John, first confused then smiled patronizing. "What's this? A jealous admirer? Go away, boy! Kagome wears my ring, not yours."

Kagome was going to punish Inuyasha with an angry 'Osuwari!', but she held back. The halfdemon wasn't about to hurt John sincerely. Well, Inuyasha needed some enlightment about marriage. Angry she grabbed the arm of her old friend and dragged him to the Holy Tree.   
"You deserve a better man, Kagome", started Inuyasha when they were out of range from Johns hearing. "You have no right to interfere, anymore! Stay out of my life!", she snapped at him furiously. He took her hand with the ring and held it in front of her face. "Is that all, what he can give you? Money and expensive stuff? Is that so important to you? I don't believe it. Maybe you've changed, but not like this."  
"Let go off my hand! I love John! Why don't you understand?"   
"The only thing he loves is power and money." His calm words were too much for her. Confused she pulled her hand back. The doubts, she had buried carefully came back to the surface again. "I'm going...when he can tell me in a credible way, that he really loves you."   
Kagome smiled a little. But his self-confidence was suspicious.   
_No, scary!  
_ Inuyasha has a big mouth, but when it came to his feelings for her, he always got insecure and messed everything up. And now this hot tempered hanyou stood before her and stayed calm while speaking of another man's love for her? "Inuyasha, neither of us have to justify. I will always remember our time together and I wished you..."   
_Am I crying? I can't cry now, not in front of Inuyasha! I love John and he has no right to doubt that!   
_"Once you have chosen Kikyou. I have the same right to choose John", she managed to say, had a hard time to hold back the tears. "That was different. There is no demon, who threatens Johns life. - Except me, perhaps." He looked pleadingly in her brown eyes. "Kagome, I can't let you go. I knew this day would come, but not so fast...I...I need you."   
She hoped, that her eyes wouldn't betray her, showing the rumor, that was inside her. For this reason, her next words sounded harsher than she meant: "Too late. Good bye, Inuyasha." She wanted to go, but he held her back. "Not so fast. First I want to hear from him, that he really cares for you."   
"Don't you listen to me? That's nothing of your concern!" She broke free from him.   
"_Nothing of my concern?_ We were going through hell, I saved your life for a hundred times, you saved my life a few times and then you say, it's _nothing of my concern?_ Perhaps _you_ feel nothing for me anymore, but _I'm_ still caring about you and nothing will change that! Not even ten years!"   
Her anger grew stronger. She was about to send him to the ground, when John called to them: "Hey, what's taking so long? Kagome, our plane is not waiting for us!" He took a demonstrative look on his watch. Kagome sighed. "Well, fine... go... go and ask him. Satisfied?" She had enough. Inuyasha had successfully destroyed her day. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her fiancée. "John, would you tell Inuyasha, that you love me?", she asked edgy. Johns face got a little red, a sign of his anger. "What are you talking about? Our flight is in one hour, we don't have time for this."   
"That's only three words." Inuyasha's innocent gaze provoked John. "Let me tell you something: Kagome is mine! And no one, not even a jerk, who toke too much grass like you, will take her away from me. Is that clear?" Those cold words from her fiancée made Kagome insecure. Until now he hadn't shown this side of him. Where was the nice and gentle John, the man she fell in love with?   
Did he make a show, to get her?  
Did he see in her nothing more than a pretty woman?   
Was Inuyasha right about him?   
No, stop that! He wanted to be with Kikyou, she wanted to be with John. "Let's go, John" She used to manage with Inuyashas jealousy, and so she would manage with John's. And the hanyou used to be very strenuous in this matter.  
_No, he is still strenuous!_   
"Good. It's about time", said John and laid his arm around Kagomes waist and the pair left the yard. Once more, John threw a glance at Inuyasha. "Your friend is still watching us."   
"Fine with me." She didn't care any more.   
"Maybe he needs a demonstration." Before Kagome could act, John pulled her not very gentle in his arms and kissed her passionately. She tried to free herself, but his arms hold her tight against his body and he made no effort to end this kiss.   
There was no love in it, it was a pure demonstration of power. Power over her.   
When he broke the kiss, she believed, it was over. But John was intoxicated. He pressed her stronger to his body and tried to kiss her once again.   
"Why is he humiliating me in front of my friend?", she thought desperately. Inuyasha would have never done this to me! It was a kind of a reflex, when she turned her head and called for the half- demon: "Inuyasha! Help me!"

-------------------------------------------------------  
And this was the second chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews, don't stop that! The next chapter will be up next week.  
See you then and have a good time.


	3. surprising turn of events

That was all, Inuyasha needed. One big leap and a tight grip on Johns neck and Kagome was free. With an angry growl Inuyasha pushed him on the ground. John stood up quickly. "You damned asshole! You've ruined my suit!" He grabbed Kagomes left wrist. "And you slut, don't forget, that as your husband, I have the right to do whatever I want with you, at any time!"

Kagome didn't hold back anymore, freed herself from Johns iron grip, pulled the ring from her finger and throw it to Johns feet. "I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY! And now go away, I never want to see you anymore!", she yelled outraged.

"You little…" That was all, what he could say. Inuyasha gave him a hook to the chin, sending John a few meters through the air. Groaning for pain he stayed on the ground. "And now, beat it! If you are touching her again, I will rip you in pieces. I will never leave her with someone like you!" He throw a despising glance at John and walked away to the well house. "Come on, Kagome, we have a lot to do."

Kagome was too excited, to follow him. Again, in a short period of time, her life changed dramatically. "Is that all you have to say? You beat him up and everything is okay?"

"What else do you want? I've done you a favor, believe me. So stop shouting at me! Ungrateful wench!" Her desperate look and the tears on her cheeks made him feel guilty. "Sorry…for the ungrateful wench", he whispered.

"I am 26 years old, you have just destroyed my future and expect me to continue like nothing has happened? That's not enough for me, anymore!"

Surprised Inuyasha returned to her. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Do you want to say that you would have become happy with this guy? "

"You know what? There's only one man, who can make me really happy, but this idiot was too busy chasing a girl, who wants him dead!" His eyes became bigger, when he realized what her words meant. "Kagome, I'm so sorry…"

"I hate you! Go to hell, I have enough of you and your damned jewel!" Crying she ran back into the house.

"NO! KAGOME!"

Inuyashas heartbreaking cry woke up Kagome. She lifted herself up and blinked confused. They were in the forest and she wore her uniform. Her heartbeat was very fast.

I'm not 26 years old! It was just a dream! Just a dream… 

But this dream was so real for her. Would she give up on Inuyasha so easily?

Could she really hate him, for helping her?

Could he ever give up on Kikyou?

Beside her Inuyasha woke up slowly. "Dont leave me alone", she heard him say quietly.

"Dream of Kikyou again?", she asked irritated. She just dumped a good looking, rich but egoistic American and he kept on dreaming of Kikyou! That was too much for her.

"What? That's none of your business", he mumbled tired and yawned.

"I should have stayed with John, although he didn't love me." Her words had the desired effect.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was full awake now. Kagome stood up.

"Where are you going? It's dark already."

" I'll have a walk." But without fire it was very cold this night. Kagome put her hands around her body and walked further. Suddenly Inuyasha was in front of her. "You were 27 and about to marry a jerk named Jack."

"I was 26 and his name was John! Why do you know that?", she asked surprised.

"I had the same dream. – You would leave me for such an idiot?"

Kagome sighed. "It was just a dream, calm down."

"I'm totally calm. But if you would have the choice, then you would go with such an idiot?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She was tired and had no nerve for a fight. "Well, maybe…"

"Kagome, this dream was no coincidence. Both of us have dreamt the same…isn't that weird?"

"Inuyasha, it's late, I want to sleep, what's your point?"

"This dream…if it's really happening…and you return 10 years older….you mustn't use the well anymore!" He was serious about it.

"And how shall I go home?" She shook her head and wanted to return to their camp. She was trembling. Inuyasha followed her. "You stay here, of course."

"Impossible. I have to go to school. And my family would worry about me." She would never give up her familiy just for the shards.

"They can stay here, too!"

"It's not their time! And it's not my time." She knew that this would hurt him, but it was true. It was not her time.

"Keh, then go back to your time", snapped Inuyasha and stopped offended. Sighing she turned around to face him. "It was just a dream! A dream! There will be no time shifting! Don't be such a baby." Now she was shaking all over. Inuyasha took his haori, took a step closer to her an placed it around her shoulders. Thankful she pulled it closer. Their hands touched, because Inuyasha hadn't let go off his haori. He took his chance and take her hands. She threw a nervous glance at him.

_I know this glance, he is thinking about Kikyou!_

But this gesture, holding her hands so tightly, gave her a warm and comforting feeling.

Yes, for _him_, she would give up her family.

"Now, I understand. It was the old woman", said Inuyasha thoughtfully.

---------------------------------

Was that a surprise? Did anyone expect this? Let me know, what do you think.

And lot of thanks to my reviewers, you are the motivation of every author!

There is one capitel left and then it will be finish.


	4. Making a decision

"Old woman?" What was he talking about?

"The old woman, who I saved from a bunch of demons today in the morning. She was suspicious to me. I'm sure, she did something with us." His absentminded look worried her, that was so unlike him. "You mean the dream? I'm sure we haven't dreamt the same, probably you heard me speaking in my sleep." He tightened his grip on her hands and looked into her eyes. "No, this woman can look into the souls of humans and…" He stopped again and Kagome recognized this 'Kikyo' glance again.

"And what? What's the matter with you tonight? I'm not going to run away, Inuyasha, don't be afraid." She took her hands out of his and returned to the fireplace.

Inuyasha didn't follow her, he needed time to think it over.

How would it end with him and Kagome?

The old woman showed him a possibility with this horrible dream, and he really didn't liked that. Kagome in the arms of such an arrogant jerk?

Never!

Even Koga would be a better choice.

_Damn it, but I don't want to loose her to another man! She…she belongs…to…me. But then I would betray Kikyou._

This conflict was driving him crazy! No matter whom he would choose, he felt like a traitor.

"You didn't get it, did you? – Men! There's no difference between humans and demons, they are always slow on the uptake." The old woman had appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha startled a bit. "What are you doing here, old woman?", he snapped at her.

"Silly boy, I still see the doubts, the conflict and the fear in your heart. Do you know how difficult it is to let two people dream the same dream? And for what? I've wasted my time!"

"No one has asked for! Go home, old hag!" Inuyasha stomped angrily back to the camp.

The old woman smiled, when she watched after the angry half demon.

_Well, it seems he's not ready but the dream will push him in the right direction._

A faint laughing was heard and the mysterios woman melt with the darkness.

Kagome seemed to sleep when he arrived at the little camp. Tomorrow they would see Sango, Miroku and Shippo again. He regretted it a little. Of course he was somewhat happy to see his friends, but he enjoyed being alone with Kagome for a while. She said it too at the beginning of their trip to Jinenji and he has agreed her inwardly.

A shiver ran up his spine. Annoyed he looked at Kagome. She already wore his haori.

_And what now? I'm freezing, too! Feh, that's the prize when you help humans._

He sat down next to her. When he looked at her peaceful, sleeping face, he forgot about the cold.

_What am I doing? To stare at her, like that! Ridiculous! Remember what happened the last time._

But Kagome wouldn't hurt him. This girl had great trust in him, she even kind of liked him. And he was so rude sometimes. But Kikyou…

_She has banned me with her damned purifying arrow! She didn't trust me, she has betrayed me! But she was my first love, I can't forget her… she's haunting me!_

"What's with this fierce look on your face?" Kagome woke up and blinked sleepily. Slowly she took of the Haori. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you can have it for the rest of the night. It's cold."

"Don't you freeze?"

"Feh, hanyous aren't freezing." His shaking was not so inconspicuously, as he believed. Without any word Kagome laid the haori around his shoulders and pulled a blanket out of her backpack. "If you behave yourself, I let you under it and we can warm up each other."

"Humans are so weak. I will do it, because I don't want you to catch a cold", he said, pretending only to care about her condition. Kagome sat next to him and placed the blanket around them. "That's much better, isn't it?" She smiled at him. He nearly smiled back, but pulled himself together, before it was too late. "Yeah, yeah", he mumbled. He felt her head leaning against his shoulder. Inuyasha closed his eyes and was totally at peace.

In this moment he made a choice:

_Whatever will happen, Kagome will be a part of my life and I won't let anything bad happens between us. I know now, that we belong together and please, be patient with me. Don't give up on me, I won't give up on you._

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha. Have a nice dream."

_The End_

_-------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co (what a surprise to everyone)

That was the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading it.


End file.
